


Molly & Meat

by Samwrites



Series: You & Me Forevermore [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm weak for covinsky, they buy some cats, this is all fluff seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwrites/pseuds/Samwrites
Summary: “Peter, we have to choose between them. Can we handle two cats?” Lara Jean was sitting with her pick in her lap, softly petting it. Peter was holding his like a little baby, swaddled up in his jacket./ Peter and Lara Jean want to adopt a cat but can't choose between them.This follows the same story as You and Me Forevermore.





	Molly & Meat

They were adopting a cat.

  
It had been about four months since they had _finally_ got engaged. Their families got a kick out of their adventure and Kitty enjoyed getting to gloat over the fact both Peter and Lara Jean asked for her help.

It was actually Kitty who suggested that they should get an animal. Over the summer, she worked for an animal shelter and always had stories about all of the different animals that people brought in.

Peter wanted a dog. Lara Jean wanted a cat.

They were getting a cat.

* * *

 

When Peter got home from work on a wednesday in October, and Lara Jean’s evening staff arrived, they headed to the animal shelter a few miles away.

  
“What kind of cat do you want?” Peter asked as he turned his beloved Audi onto main street. He’d had this car for almost ten years now and never wanted to give it up. Lara Jean was fine with that though. She loved how he looked in the driver's seat. She had since junior year of high school. Of course, when they got around to having a mini Lara Jean and mini Peter, they’ll have to give up the vehicle for a minivan.

Lara Jean liked how Peter looked driving one of those, too.

She shrugged in response. “I’m not sure honestly. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Well, I know what kind of dog I would want.”

“You’re free to visit Jamie Fox Pickles whenever you want. I want to finally get a cat.”

Peter was mostly joking around with her. He did like the idea of a dog more than a cat, but he wanted to make Lara Jean happy. And having a cat would make her happy. He would put up with litter boxes and hair everywhere.

“I’m kidding with you, Covey. I think a black cat would be cute.”

“You know, eventually my last name won’t be Covey any more.”

“I know, Future Mrs. Kavinsky.”

They both grinned at each other.

* * *

 

When they got to the shelter, they were greeted by a blonde women with a clipboard of the list of animals they had. When Peter told her they were looking for a cat, the lady smiled because there were a lot to choose from.

Peter figured the choice would be simple. Find a cat. Pick the cat. Done.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for there to be so many cute options.

They had grey cats and orange cats. A siamese cat that purred when ever they walked past it. There was full sized cats and a whole box of kittens. Peter was overwhelmed.

And if Peter was overwhelmed, Lara Jean was losing her mind from all the cuteness.

They looked at each other in awe. This was going to be a hard decision.

* * *

 

They narrowed it down to two. Peter was in love with a black and white kitten. Lara Jean was dying over a calico. How do you choose between two loveable little animals?

You don’t.

“Peter, we have to choose between them. Can we handle two cats?” Lara Jean was sitting with her pick in her lap, softly petting it. Peter was holding his like a little baby, swaddled up in his jacket.

“I don’t want to leave this little guy. It’ll break his heart.”

“ _His_ heart?” Lara Jean joked.

“Fine, my heart.” Peter looked over at Lara Jean with puppy dog eyes. Or, kitty cat eyes. “You said you’d never break my heart again, Covey.”

Lara Jean rolled her eyes at that. She picked up the little thing in her lap and stared into it’s light blue eyes. She was in love. “If you really love me with all your heart always, you wouldn’t make me leave this little thing.”

They were both pulling out the big guns.

* * *

 

“You guys doing okay in here?” The blonde came in through the backdoor to check on them. The engaged couple both sat cross legged in the play area for the cats.

Peter and Lara Jean looked at each other. They knew what they had to do.

“Yeah. We’ve made a decision.” Peter spoke up.

“We want both.” Lara Jean continued.

They were now getting cat _s._

* * *

 

On the way home they stopped at the Pet Smart. Neither of them wanted to leave their new babies in the car by themselves so they did rock paper scissors to decide who would stay in the car.

Peter lost. Or won. He really was in love with these cats.

Lara Jean browsed the cat section while on facetime.

“Should we get two litter boxes so they each have their own?” She asked.

“Yeah. A pink and blue one.”

“Are we really going to stereotype our cats?”

Peter thought about that for a moment while petting his new little boy. “You’re right. We’ll let them pick which color they want.”

* * *

 

“We really need to name them.” Lara Jean said after they got home. She spent way too much money at Petsmart. Maybe their wedding wouldn’t be a sit down meal but a buffet. They now had two babies to take care of that were more important.

Peter sat with his son in his lap, who was softly snoring. “Meat Loaf.”

The noise Lara Jean made scared the kitten who was sleeping in her lap. “What? Why would we name our cat Meat Loaf?”

Peter shrugged. “He’s one of the actors on Fight Club.”

Lara Jean should’ve figured. He was still very much into that movie. Well, two can play at that game, Lara Jean thought.

“Okay. Fine. Then I’m naming her Molly.”

Peter smiled at that. “That’s perfect! Molly and Meat!”

It was perfect, actually.

* * *

 

“I had an idea for the wedding.” Lara Jean said as they layed in bed.

Meat was curled up at Peter’s shoulder. While Molly was laying in between both of their legs. It was a full bed now but it worked.

“Since contracts have been an important part of our relationship, we should have a kind of contract theme.”

Peter nodded. “Okay, like the invitation and favors could play on that. I like it.”

“Which reminds me,” Lara Jean started while pulling her handy dandy notebook and pen from the side table, “we should make a contract on how to be good cat parents.”

Peter shook his head. “Only you, Covey, only you.” He was so in love with this women. He leaned over and kissed her. They were going to live happily ever after with their new cat children.

* * *

 

 _Cat Parent contract_  
_Lara Jean will clean out Molly’s litter box._  
_Peter will clean out Meat Loaf’s._  
_Lara Jean gives them their food in the morning._  
_Peter will do it in the evening._  
_They will not choose favorites so no one gets jealous._  
_Peter and Lara Jean will love Molly and Meat with all their hearts, always._

**Author's Note:**

> I love this so much. It was born from a cute little OTP prompt I saw on tumblr about a couple going to adopt a cat but not being able to decide so they end up with more than one. I figured I could build on the world from my last fic with it. I had so much fun and I really hoped you enjoyed this. It's all fluff and cuteness which I personally enjoy.  
> If you liked this let me know and if you have any fic suggestions I'd love to hear them!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @peterlarajean.


End file.
